


Battle of the Bands

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, BoyxBoy, FWB, M/M, one direction - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam (One Direction) against Harry, Hayd, Will and Nick (White Eskimo) at a battle of the bands competition. Of course Louis and Harry end up randomly having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready," Will asked Harry as they loaded up their car to head to battle of the bands.

"As ready as I'll ever be mate," Harry sighed.

"That's the spirit," Hayd cheered.

"Hah, sure, whatever you say Hay," Harry teased.

"We agreed to never speak of it," Hayd warned.

"Guys we really have to go now," Nick shouted from the drivers seat before starting the range rover. Harry pushed Will and Hayd away and ran for the passengers seat before they could, his loose curls bouncing around in the haste.

"C'mon slow pokes," Harry called out to them from his open window, laughing as he watched them groan and stand up.

"Watch it, Styles," Hayd warned flipping his dirty blond hair out of his eyes from where it had fallen.

"I'm so scared," Harry grinned. Hayd and Will climbed into the back seat, put on their seat belts and then they drove off to the competition.

================

"This place is huge," Nick exclaimed as they pulled up to the arena the battle of the bands was being held at this year.

"Yeah, well we've never been here before. Plus I've heard this year has the most acts than any other before it," Will stated sounding unaffected by the huge stadium in front of them.

"How are you so calm about this giant place," Harry asked frantically.

"Went to a concert here a few years back," He said nonchalantly. Hayd, Harry and Will gaped at him. "How did I now know this about my best friend?" Harry and Hayd both thought. "Yeah, well, close your mouths you're gonna catch flies, and we're gonna be late," Will told them getting out of the car. They all grumbled in response and got out of the car walking inside to sign in and set up.

=================

"Are you guys super excited like I am?" Louis exclaimed to his three friends.

"Yes," Niall yelled back, equally as excited and dragging the the 's' out drastically.

"Well lets get going, where is it this year Li," Louis asked the boy who was cuddled up to his boyfriend.

"The O2 arena in London," Liam informed him.

"One of the smaller places this year then, huh," Zayn added in, sarcastically. They all just nodded in a exaggerated way to show "agreement" as Louis started up his car and started driving.

"Niall, turn on the radio, let's sing along. Need to get warmed up for tonight," Louis winked as he drove. Niall just laughed and turned on the radio to hear Ed Sheeran playing. The boys in the car all grinned at each other and started belting out the lyrics to Ed's song Little Bird already excited for the long drive they got to spend with their best friends.

================

When the One Direction boys arrived to the arena there were only about three cars there already so they decided to just go and pick up their equipment from their storage bin and then come back.

You may be wondering why they kept their stuff in a storage bin but to them it was simple. They already came here every year and before they got the storage bin they had to lug everything down to London in an already tight spaced car. So Louis handed his car keys over to Liam and Zayn to get the equipment while him and Niall walked around and met the competition that was already there.

When they had already met two of the bands already there, Sonic Boom and Jumping Jays, which they'd heard play before Louis had to take a break to go to the bathroom. As he swung the door open and pranced into the bathroom he saw a mass of curls at the sink washing his hands. Louis stared at him, starstruck, for a moment before the boy turned around and saw him which Louis really wished he hadn't done because as soon as he saw his bright green eyes his breath caught in his throat.

Louis was still staring star struck at the boy causing him to chuckle, "Hello, I'm Harry," The boy said holding out his hand and breaking Louis out of his trance.

"L-Louis," Louis studdered out and put his hand out into the other boys, Harry, as he said. Harry smiled in response and Louis completely forgot he had to pee seeing the boys dimples. "So erm, I haven't seen you at one of these before," Louis muttered.

"That's because it's my first year, well mine and my bands. We're called White Eskimo," Harry informed him.

"Awe, I see, well I'm from One Direction," Louis grinned as they walked out of the bathroom. Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to Louis.

"Seriously," He asked in awe.

"Yeah, why," Louis asked warily.

"Well, it's just, you guys are like legends around here," Harry exclaimed. "Man, I can't believe I'm talking to you, wait aren't like two of you gay or something?"

"Actually three, but Zayn and Liam are together and Niall has Amelia, I'm just a single, gay, pringle," I explained with a frown.

"That's okay, I'm one too," Harry said starting to walk again.

"Wait, did this boy just say he was gay, single and a pringle? I'm in for it this year," Louis thought to himself as he stood staring behind Harry in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis finally recovered from his little fangirl - if you could even call it that considering he was so calm on the outside - over Harry being gay and continued walking back out to the part of the arena where everybody will be at soon. They continued talking, not about anything as serious, but just really about their bands and things. He learned that Harry and his band have recently started writing their own songs, like Louis and his band. In years before this one Louis would sing a song like "Hey There Delilah" or "Look After You" by The Fray and the Plain White T's. Harry would do something more like "Summer of 69" and "Are You Gonna be my Girl?" Those were the songs that tended to work for them but they wanted to change it up a bit this year. Louis learned also about Harry actually only wanting to play bass and not sing whereas Harry learned that Louis was keen to acting. Eventually they made it back to Harry's band mates who were talking to Niall and surprising Zayn and Liam were there too, how long were we gone? Louis thought.

"Hey guys," Louis shouted to his friends which turned around and beamed at him. Louis gave Harry a pat on the back and ventured over to his friends who had Liam sitting on the stage and Zayn sitting on his lap with Niall just sitting by himself conversing with one of Harry's friends. "Awe, look at the love birds," Louis cooed walking up to Zayn and Liam and pinching their cheeks causing them to swat Louis' hands away.

"How was your piss LouLou?" Zayn teased.

Louis looked down a blush rising to his cheeks and not because of the nick-name. Just because of the fact that the whole reason he went to the bathroom was too pee and he managed to forget that and screw it up.

"Awwww, Louissss," Liam cooed, "Did you forget to go again?"

"Oh, shut up, I'm off to the toilet and I'm not going to forget this time," He exclaimed pointing at them then storming away. In the distance he could hear Harry and his friends bark out in laughter causing him to go an even deeper shade of red as he traveled the corridor.

When he had relieved himself and walked back into the stage area he saw his band mates and White Eskimo still conversing but that a few more acts had arrived. He noticed all of the competition. The forever stupid and suck "The Band," how creative. Their biggest competition "Kings of All Kinds," not the best name but it worked for them. These hipsters trying to be as good as the original 'N Sync but miserably failing and some other moderate and not worth mentioning bands.

Louis was quietly observing the bands when someone put their hands over his eyes. "Guess who," a husky slow voice whispered in his ear causing him to shudder.

"Harry, let me go," Louis demanded squirming.

Harry took his hands off of Louis' eyes and turned him around. "How'd you know it was me," Harry asked with a pout. And in that moment there Louis wanted nothing more than to lean up and kiss Harry's pouted lip.

"It could have been your slow accent, your big hands, which I now see would be great for playing bass, or your cologne."

"That's a bit creepy," Harry laughed, "but it all sounds too true."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever lets just go," Louis said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him along. Ignoring the way his heart beat speeds up when they touch or the kind of fire-y sensation he's getting throughout his hand and just pulling Harry along. Louis never felt them so he figured why should he bother with them? It's probably some static electricity. Plus, he just met Harry, there's no way he could feel that way with someone he just met. So Louis just continued to drag the distraught looking curly haired boy along with him, not knowing why he did look distraught.

Harry though, Harry was feeling the same thing as Louis. Harry though, he wasn't going to ignore them. He believes in those silly romance novels and of love at first sight, not that he feels love for Louis but it could escalate to that, soon. But Harry being, Harry was scared of commitment so he figured that maybe later he could you know just, get to Louis. He could possibly get a nice shag, something that he has been wanting for 18 years. Now don't get me wrong, Harry's not exactly a virgin, but he's not exactly had proper sex before either. He had - before he realized he was gay - fingered a girl and gotten a blow job from the same girl. Also the green eyed boy has exchanged hand jobs with a random bloke he's met in a club before, but never has he actually stuck his penis in anybody or the other way around. Because Harry was thinking about this, he was distraught. He was confused and most of all he was immensely turned on.

===================

By the time all of the bands were there Louis only saw one band he was worried about and that was the flying saucers. Stupid, corny name, everybody knows it, but it works. The band works, they work. They had the same four people, figuratively speaking, as Louis and a lot of other bands did but they always did so well. The good part was though, Louis always did better. He wasn't about to stop his three years of good luck stop this year. He was determined to beat them, even if it meant using his secret weapon, Louis had to win, he was obsessed with it.

Harry on the other hand was just looking for fun and was hoping to get a good placing for his first year. He didn't really know where every band stood, how well each group would most likely do, he was really inexperienced. But that alone could help him so much, his never being there before caused people to underestimate him, to think he was just another one of those bad singers with a bad band behind him. No, that wasn't the case with Harry and his mates at all. They were actually quite good, even though Harry would never say so about himself, he was not self centered at all. Harry was actually a very insecure yet caring guy. His lanky torso he thought was ridiculous, his long legs embarrassing as well as his dimples, he hated the fact he talked so slow sometimes and like every other person, the curly of his hair could get in his way, but never would he straighten it. Stepping away from just Harry in general and going back to his band, Harry was sure that they always had him. He knew that with himself, Harry, there they would always try their hardest even if their best isn't enough, they at least said they gave it their all. For that Harry was grateful and liked to do the same in return, so when Harry heard that their set was up first he was ready. Sure, he was nervous, who wouldn't be if they were about to do their first major gig, ever. Performing your own songs for the first time, that was nerve wrecking in itself, but having to do it in front of hundreds, if not thousands of people, he thought he was doing pretty damn well.

"Heard you're up first," Harry heard someone mutter behind him. He grinned as he turned around and recognized the person as Louis.

"Well my friend, you have heard right," Harry spoke to Louis.

"Oh, so we're friends now?" Louis grinned.

"Yes Prince Pee, we are," Harry retorted causing Louis to flush a deep shade of scarlet. "Awe, look at Louis blush, how adorable. I was only kidding you before, Louis."

"Yeah, sure, whatever-" Louis broke off realizing he didn't know Harry's last name. "Wow this is awkward, I mean we're such great friends and I don't even know your last name."

"Styles.. what's yours Louis," Harry asked

"Tomlinson. Now I can say it, yeah, sure, whatever Styles," Louis chuckled. Harry and Louis were talking for so long they didn't notice the people filing into the arena until Harry was called to backstage to get ready with his band. When this happened all confidence Harry had disappeared out of his body. His face turned to a shade of white and his eyes went wide with fear. Suddenly he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You'll be great, mate. Just go out, have fun, don't have a care in the world accept for singing and make me proud," Louis reassured.

Harry nodded offering Louis a small smile which Louis gladly returned except bigger. Harry laughed and went behind the curtained area just before they were drawn to reveal a huge crowd. Harry felt nervous, more than nervous actually, he was quaking in his boots but the second he looked over to the right of the stage to see Louis there smiling at him and giving him a thumbs up, all of Harry's doubts went away, because Louis believed in him. So then he started with their first song, called rock me.

Do you remember summer '09  
Wanna go back there every night  
Just can't lie it was the best time of my life  
Lying on the beach as the sun blew out  
Playing this guitar by the fire too loud  
Oh my my they could never shut us down  
I used to think that I was better alone  
Why did I ever want to let you go  
Under the moolight as we stared at the sea  
The words you whispered I will always believe  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah  
Yeah we were together summer '09  
Wanna roll back like press rewind  
You were mine and we never said goodbye i-i-i  
I used to thing that I was better alone  
(Better alone)  
Why did I ever want to let you go?  
(Let you go)  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea  
(Stared at the sea)  
The words you whispered I will always believe  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavey metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah  
R-O-C-K me again  
R-O-C-K me again  
R-O-C-K me again yeah  
I want you to  
R-O-C-K me again  
R-O-C-K me again  
R-O-C-K me again yeah  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me. mmm. rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

 

As Harry finished the song he spared a glance over to Louis who was standing there, mouth agape and gawking at Harry. Harry smiles at Louis causing him to snap out of his trance and as soon as the curtains were closed Louis ran over to Harry and embraced him in a great bear hug. Harry stumbled back at his force at first but hugged back none the less. Still hugging Harry and Louis made their way off stage waddling slowly. When they were off stage and in some odd room that neither knew how they made it into they pulled back a bit and stared into each others eyes. Harry smiled at Louis and leaned in a bit causing Louis' breath to catch in his throat. Harry grinned and rubbed their noses together for a second before leaning in the rest of the way and connecting their lips.

It started out as an innocent kiss, they swear, but as they kept tilting their heads to get a better angle and their lips moved hotly together Louis eventually deepening it with his tongue. Their tongues colliding in the middle of the kiss as their lips moved together perfectly. Louis' lips were a bit softer than Harry's chapped lips but they felt right together. Like little puzzle pieces that have been looking for each other for so long. The two boys tongues continued to battle but Harry eventually let Louis win and Louis' tongue explored his mouth. Harry tugged at the bottom of Louis' shirt asking permission to take it off Louis pulled away a bit as Harry lifted the shirt over his head. As soon as the material was gone Louis reattached his mouth to Harry's and after a few more minutes of making out heatedly Louis lifted Harry's shirt and pulled away. Once the shirt was on the floor too Louis ran his hands down Harry's chest and stomach causing Harry to grin and attach his lips to the feathery haired boys neck and to suck nibble kiss and lick relentlessly. Harry smirked against the boys neck when he moaned out in pleasure. The curly haired boy was about to undo Louis' pants when there was suddenly a voice heard calling Louis to the stage. Harry groaned because Louis was again leaving him turned on greatly and Louis was only slightly turned on it appeared, somehow at least. Louis chuckled and did up his pants again and searched for his shirt.

"We'll continue this, later. In either congratulatory manor or 'it's okay, we can still have sex, even after losing," Louis informed Harry causing the green eyed lad to burst into a grin and laugh loudly. Harry just nodded in response as he watched Louis slip on his shirt and jog out of the door to back stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this a bit and I plan on doing that with the other chapters. I will try and update weekly but please understand if I can't. But enjoy this chapter:)


	3. Chapter 3

Louis walked to the back of the stage smoothing out his clothes and hair when he ran into Niall. "Oh, hey mate, you ready for this," Louis asked the blond haired boy.

"Yeah, I can't wait to win again this year," Niall answered cockily as him and Louis walked out to their other two band mates.

"Don't be so cocky, Niall," Louis laughed and looked up to see Zayn and Liam murmuring Hello's to the two boys that are walking up to them which Louis just waved to in response.

"But we will," Niall stated. Louis didn't have time to retort a sassy answer because the announcer for the battle of the bands interrupted them telling them they needed to be out on stage. Louis sighed and went out on stage, reluctant yet very excited about it.

As soon as Louis made his way to the microphone he introduced himself and the rest of the band. Louis then told the audience that he would play the piano for this song which they wrote themselves, entitled They Don't Know About Us.  
"People say we shouldn't be together,  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about  
Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girlll  
Ohh  
They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us  
Just one touch and I was a believer  
Everyday it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time girl  
They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only know  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us  
They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us  
They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you our little secret  
But I wanna tell em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl  
They don't about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only know  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us."

As Louis finished the song not once moving from his place on the piano he opened his eyes, which he didn't realize he even closed, and smiled at the uproar of the crowd. People were hooting and hollering and Louis smiled like the Cheshire cat and stood up to give the crowd a nice bow before the curtains were once again drawn and he walked back stage cheering with his band mates, his best friends. Louis saw Harry smile at him and give him a thumbs up and Louis smiled back while turning in the direction of Harry and walking to him.

"Wanna go and watch the rest of the show, a.k.a. our competition, perform with me Harry," Louis asked him with a shy smile. Harry beamed and nodded at Louis. Louis grinned back then gripped Harry's arm and pulled him around to the over crowded area of the arena. People screaming and cheering on any band that was brave enough to go up onto stage causing him to grin widely and nod his head along with the beat.

Louis was just enjoying the current band playing a great music beat when someone wrapped their hands around his waist and put their chin on top of his head. "Oii, Styles, you may be taller but that gives you no right to just go around and set your own head on top of another persons," Louis exclaimed turning around in his arms to find Harry's eyes glazing over. "How can you be tired Harry?!?! You just played a huge gig and now the music is still extremely loud. On top of all of that you are standing up!"

"You've got a point Louis, let's go back to that-" Harry started but was cut off by the announcers.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the judges to debate on the bands and we'll be back in a few minutes with the results," the man announced to the crowd causing them to cheer louder. I turned around back to Harry just staring up at him when I suddenly saw someone behind him.

"Oh man, he's back," I shouted at my ginger friend who sometimes like to make an appearance at these things.

Ed turned towards the person who was screaming and beamed when he saw Louis waving at him. Harry turned around to see one of his biggest idols, ever, Ed Sheeran. Harry just stood there star struck as Ed walked over and Louis pulled away from Harry to go and hug his ginger friend.

"Hey man, haven't seen you in forever. Been about two years hasn't it," Ed asked Louis pulling away not even noticing Harry there.

"Yeah mate, we need to hang out somewhere that is not here sometime," Louis grinned.

Ed nodded and then glanced over at Harry, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, yeah right, Ed, this is Harry. Harry this is Ed Sh-"

"Sheeran," Harry interrupted Louis "Oh my gosh, wait Louis, you know Ed Sheeran?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, met him a few years back at one of these things. Don't worry Ed, you and I both know I pretty much fangirled when I figured out I knew a star." Louis said followed by a laugh.

Ed chuckled then nodded in agreement causing Harry to break out into a smile revealing his dimples. Ed looked back to Harry to talk to him and saw his dimples and paused then reached his hand up to poke them. Louis looked up too and smiled and poked Harry's other dimple - the one that Ed wasn't poking.

"Amazing dimples, mate," Ed grinned and Louis nodded in agreement still not pulling his hand away from Harry's dimple although Ed did.

Ed gave Louis an odd look as he kept leaning closer and closer to Harry's face until he was less than an inch away and realized what he was doing. The shocked look on Harry's face caused Louis to break out into a grin then pull back and resume talking to Ed, as if nothing happened.

Harry was about to ask him what that was, even though he knew that they kissed and all and, he assumed, were going to finish what they started later. When they kissed though nobody really knew, but oh well, Harry thinks. Before Harry can voice his opinions the announcer interrupts him and began telling about this years competition and the winners.

"Alright, you having a good time tonight?!?!" He exclaimed causing the crowd to cheer so loud that the three boys standing there talking among-st themselves thought that the windows might bust. "I'm glad to hear that," the man laughed. "So we have your first second and third place winners and then a performance from none other than Ed Sheeran!" he announced and everybody cheered and looked up on the stage trying to see Ed not realizing he was right behind them in the crowd. "Anyways back to the announcement at hand! Our third place winner is... THE TROLLING SOCKS!!!! Come up and please get your trophy and step to the side of the stage please. Okay we are now down to two bands, One Direction and White Eskimo, we're going to need them to come up onto the stage." With that the boys, except for Ed walked up onto the stage to see who would come out on top. Harry and Louis looked at each other and gave a warm smile along with a small thumbs up and waited for the results. "Now we will find out who wins the contest, as soon as Ed is done singing his song The A Team! Please come up here Ed, I'm sure they are all in suspense and want to kill me and possibly you so take your time!"

With that Ed walked up onto the stage and got ready to sing his song.

*Insert lyrics here because I am too lazy to type them again*

The crowd cheered loudly for Ed, not like they haven't been all this time so far, but it was still impressive. "Alright, well we have left you in suspense for long enough. The winner of this years battle of the bands is-" The announcer started but Ed cut him off, ironically enough with the results.

"ONE DIRECTION!!!!!!" Ed exclaimed hugging his friend. Causing Louis to cheer so loud and Harry to pat him on the back and then go back to his band mates to congratulate them on their great first year and collect their second place trophy.

By the way Harry was acting you would have thought that he was sad that he lost, but in all honesty, he made it so far. He got further than he ever thought he would, he was just hoping that he might get in, I don't know, like fifth place considering there was about ten or fifteen bands. He didn't expect to place, he didn't expect to almost come in first place. He didn't plan on giving Louis a run for his money, they'd actually barely practiced before this. Harry barely sang before that, he just thought that maybe this would give him the confidence boost he needed to possibly, maybe, pursue a career in music. Which he didn't realize, until he was up on that stage singing his heart out, that he may have actually wanted. He wasn't really even certain until he saw Louis up there, enjoying himself so much. Just pouring his heart and soul into the song he was currently playing. So focused, loving his performance so much, it was just like he belonged on the stage, like he was perfectly content with staying up there.

Harry isn't trying to hint that he is in love with Louis or anything, hell he isn't even sure if he fancies him all he does know is he really wants to fuck him. He thinks that if that happens then this little thing that he feels with Louis will go away. Plus they couldn't even have a relationship with Louis, there's no way that will work. They don't live by each other and the only time he would see him is here once a year so yes, Harry wants to fuck Louis, just so he can get over these feelings, if you can even call them that, for him. He wants a one-and-done deal here, and he's desperately hoping that Louis will agree to it. Which by what he said earlier he either wants the same thing or a real relationship with Harry. Not just a fuck what does Louis think about him, but honestly Harry doesn't care. He just wants it to be over with so this annoying feeling of want will go away.

Little does he know that Louis feels the exact same way, he is just across the stage staring off into space just like Harry is. Thinking that maybe they can just fuck and then not see each other until next year. Meaning that by next year they can just forget about their one night stand and just move on as friends because that will work, right? Why wouldn't it? So that was Louis' plan, that's what he was going to do, and nobody was going to stop him, not even Harry himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX.

One Direction decided to throw a party to celebrate yet another win and they were doing it at an old warehouse they use every year before. It was actually Louis' idea, nobody but him. How there was just this little hotel right across the street that Louis would drag his shag buddy to in years prior and that he was hoping he could drag Harry to this year.

Little did Louis know that Harry already thought, "Hey, there is a hotel right across the street from the party! I could GO AHEAD and reserve a room to 'innocently share' with someone that goes by the name of Louis Tomlinson later." Because if Louis wasn't feeling the idea of pounding Harry into the mattress then for all the feathery haired boy would know is that Harry had no sexual intentions. Maybe he just wanted to room with his new mate that he just met at the Battle of the Bands to get to know the lad better so that maybe they could stay in touch or some bullshit that we all know isn't true. Harry also went out to buy a condom and some lube, just in case a"friend" or someone like that needed to borrow some. Harry was of course just looking out for his friends.  
=

The party was great. Zayn and Liam were a little tipsy and dancing along with the crowd. Amelia came and surprised Niall and they were currently at the hotel doing god knows what, well we all know what, but still, it's the concept. Hayd, Will and Nick were out picking up some random chicks having already had five beers each they were feeling a bit of a buzz. Harry and Louis though, they were both sober. Not one drop of alcohol had touched either of their lips, the two boys aren't really sure if they had pulled back long enough to allow that a sip of alcohol to touch their lips, in all honesty. Louis and Harry were attached at the lips and stumbling through the crowd of people trying to make their way out of the doors to get to that hotel right across the street. Because after talking for a good ten minutes on an old abandoned couch their lips eventually touched and after about a half an hour making out on that couch they were too turned on to care what the other thought. But I think that after the extended period of just sitting there making out and only pulling back every few minutes to gasp for air the other would have realized that they want it too. So there they were, just made it out of the door and about to enter the hotel. Their kiss broken for the time being, only so they didn't freak more people than necessary out, because who would want that?

The sober boys stumbled into the hotel, giggling. You could say they were high on life if you wanted. They were just two friends having a good time, about to fuck, nothing too different, in their minds. Did Harry or Louis care? No way in hell they ever would. Their brains were too crowded with lust already to stop before what they wanted was said and done. So they stumbled up to the counter, "Room for Harry Styles," Harry told the lady at the front desk. She gave him a small smile and a nod and Harry turned his head to look at Louis who was giving him a funny look. "What is it Lou," Harry asked the shocked looking feather haired boy.

"You have a room," Louis said stumbling over his words. Harry just nodded in response causing Louis to ask him, "Why exactly is that?"

Harry laughed and whispered huskily in Louis' ear, "You just looked so fuckable tonight Lou." Before taking the keys to their room, number 235, and grasping Louis' hand and dragging to the elevator because the prick that he is was just standing there smirking at Harry with lust filled eyes.

As soon as Harry was in the elevator with Louis the elder boy ravished the younger of them's lips with his own. Louis' lips were on Harry's with such a force that the green eyed boy was momentarily shocked and just stood there as the blue eyed boys lips attacked his own. Harry thought about how awesome it was that Louis liked him, no not like wanted him, as much as Harry did him.

Returning from his thoughts and to the kiss he noticed Louis was desperately nipping at his bottom lip trying to get into Harry's mouth causing the younger boy to smirk but allow the latter boys tongue to explore his mouth. As soon as the elevator dinged signaling they were on the second floor Harry cracked an eye open to lead them to their door. When they reached it Harry smirked into their kiss, closed his eyes again then flipped them around to where Louis was pushed up against the door. The green eyed boy grabbed the key card out of his pocket and swiped it causing the scanner to go green and he then twisted the nob. Harry pushed to door open causing Louis to stumble backwards breaking the kiss for a mere second before Harry grabbed his waist preventing him from falling, squeezing Louis ass, causing the latter to open his mouth slightly to let out a noise of surprise. Harry took advantage of this small opening by shoving his tongue, being as literal as possible, down Louis' throat then squeezing Louis' butt gently as if telling him to jump up and wrap his legs around Harry's waist so he could carry him, and that's just what Louis does.

Harry carries Louis to the bed and sets him down onto his butt, lips still attached causing Harry to have to stay bent over with him. The feathery haired boy scoots back on his butt to the headboard Harry crawling up his body with him. After that, at least a good, ten minute, make out session the boys break apart breathless because the only air they got was the small amounts from their noses. Harry finally gets completely positioned over Louis who pulls at the younger boys annoying shirt and gets it off eventually. Harry does the same to Louis' with just a bit more of a struggle because he was slightly shaking with anticipation. Once the two boys shirts were tossed onto the floor Harry's lips went for Louis' neck, looking to brandish the skin with love bites.

Harry blew his breath along a few places on Louis' neck looking for his sweet spot and when he heard Louis moan a bit he knew he'd found it. Smirking Harry bent down onto Louis' soft spot and started sucking lightly, hearing a louder moan come from Louis was all Harry needed to start sucking harder then nibbling down on the skin. Once Harry pulled back and looked at his work he was quite proud. There was a pretty nice sized hickey on Louis' neck that would certainly be hard to cover up without a scarf.

Louis was a groaning mess underneath of Harry. As the younger boy blew on Louis' marked, and still a little damp from the saliva skin, Louis shivered pulling Harry's face from its place on his neck down to his own lips. The kiss was in no way shape or form or innocent, then again what kiss between these two boys was. Their lips moved together languidly, almost as if they were meant to be but the two boys just ignored all of the stupid mushy gushy stuff and continued on with this "meaningless" thing that they were doing. As their tongues clashed and teeth occasionally clanked together more clothes were lost. It started with Harry stripping Louis free of his jeans, therefore releasing Louis' erection which is almost throbbing he wants this so much, and kissing down his body until he reached the waist line of his boxers and was about to pull them down when Louis down and softly pulled on Harry's curls nudging him up to Louis' face once more. Louis pulled him down for a kiss, one without tongue this time because as soon as Harry was melted into the kiss Louis rolled them to the left leaving Harry about a foot and a half away from the edge of the bed. Louis breaks away from the kiss to smirk down at the boy before attacking his neck in love bite after love bite. Once he is done the blue eyed boy smirks down at his work before kissing down Harry's chest and stopping at his marks from his six pack to lick their contours. When he reached Harry's belly button he glanced up to they boys green eyes keeping eye contact the entire time his tongue dipped down into his belly button, only causing Harry's already rock hard erection to get harder, which he didn't know was possible. Tugging on the button to Harry's jeans with his teeth Louis slowly slid to jeans down licking Harry's erection through the thin material of the boxers causing it to dampen even more not only with saliva but precum also. Louis hooked his fingers around the waist band of Harry's boxers pulling them completely off leaving Harry completely bare. Louis licked the underside of Harry's shaft causing a loud moan to escape from Harry's mouth, which before this he had been doing a terrific job with containing but when Louis' tongue came in contact with his actual dick, which was now throbbing, he almost lost it.

Taking in Harry's head Louis moaned at the taste too causing vibrations to go down Harry's cock making him moan even louder. Louis slowly took more and more of Harry into his mouth until he was about three quarters of the way down and had to start to hollow out his cheeks to get it all in. Harry looked down to Louis who was focused so hard on getting his entire length into his mouth and groaned, loudly. He knew for sure that everybody, at least on this floor, knew what they were up to, just maybe not who it was. When Harry felt Louis' nose brush his stomach and his cock hit the back of Louis' throat he nearly lost it. But he held it together and instead moaned, "Lo-Louis I'm so close."

Louis just hummed,making Harry moan and force Louis to lift his head off of his dick before he came too fast. Louis made a sound of annoyance and disapproval but Harry cut it off by attaching his lips to Louis'. Louis was about to swipe his tongue along Harry's lip when the younger boy pulled away and got up to grab his jeans. Louis was confused on why Harry was getting his pants, they hadn't even cum yet, what was going on? But the latter completely understood when Harry grabbed his wallet and pulled out a condom and lube packet.

Louis smirked when Harry walked to the bed with a light dusting on his cheeks. "Awe, look at you curly. Prepared for the inevitable." Louis said a smirk gracing his features. Harry just flushed a deep shade of red and fell onto the bed to bury his head into the pillows. Louis just chuckled at his embarrassment and took the lube and condom packets out of the curly haired boys hands. As Harry was still sitting with his head in the pillow Louis slicked up three fingers with lube and without warning Harry he inserted his middle finger up to the first knuckle receiving a slight yelp from Harry. The older boy just smirked and slowly slid his finger up to the second knuckle. "Jeeze Harry, you are really tight, are you a virgin," Louis asked Harry as he stilled his fingers movements.

Harry just gave a little nod and commanded Louis to move his finger. The blue haired boy simply nodded and started to pump his one finger in and out of Harry's ass as they both moaned. Louis at the feeling of Harry's muscles clenching around his finger and the curly haired boy himself because just as Louis thrust his finger all the way in he hit his prostate. "Add another finger and do that again," Harry told Louis. The feathery haired boy just smirked and inserted his pointing finger with his middle thrusting them in Harry and curling them just before pulling them out. As Louis added a third finger and scissored the three Harry was bucking back into the smaller boys hand. Louis was going to continue to stretch the younger boy until he heard Harry moan out "Just stop with the fingers and put your dick in me."

Who was Louis to deny the boy of what he wants? So he did just as Harry said and pulled his fingers out, opened the condom and slicked his shaft up with lube and slowly and carefully pushed into Harry. Louis thrust into the boy laying on his stomach with his ass completely exposed to the feather haired boy until his entire length was in Harry. The green eyed boy was tense, a virgin is really tight and really tense on the first time and Harry is no exception. Louis just kissed between his shoulder blades until he relaxed. After a minute or two of waiting Harry nodded giving Louis permission to do as he wishes with the boys ass. Louis pulled back and then thrust into Harry watching in fascination as his dick disappeared into his Harry's butt. Louis had gotten about six thrusts in on Harry before Harry motioned for him to pull out. Louis was once again confused by Harry's actions but did what he said none-the-less. The curly haired boy motioned for Louis to lay down on his back which Louis gladly did. As soon as Louis was laying down Harry scooted up to sit on Louis' stomach and kissed him. He soon broke apart with a cry though and Louis knew why. Harry was now sat on Louis' dick, ass to balls. Louis groaned in pleasure as Harry slowly started to grind down on him then lifted himself to where only the head of the feather haired boys cock was still in him then slammed back down.

Harry kept riding up and down on Louis' clock until Louis stuttered out that he was about to cum. Harry just increased his efforts and ignored his own cock that had and angry red head that was pressed against his tummy. Louis came just a few seconds later with a scream of Harry's name and a few cuss words as Harry rode him through it. Harry pulled off and looked down to his neglected dick as Louis pulled the condom off of his own. The feather haired boy then told Harry to lay down, which he happily did. As soon as Harry laid down Louis was down at his opening again and admiring the puckered flesh. "Now I'm going to rim you babe, and you're going to cum just from my tongue. No touching yourself, go it?" Louis commanded.

Harry just nodded in agreement causing Louis to smile then bring his attention back to Harry butt. Experimentally Louis thrust his tongue out of his mouth and touched the younger boys opening causing a wine to escape Harry's parted lips. With a boost of confidence Louis thrust his tongue out of his mouth and licked a stripe up Harry's ass crack. He kept thrusting his tongue deeper and deeper into the young boy resulting in a louder moan each time. After a few minutes Harry was cumming all over his stomach and Louis slowed his tongues efforts. When Harry was finished and Louis had gotten Harry sufficiently wet Louis pulled up to lick at some of Harry's cum, just for a taste. Harry moaned at the sight and brought Louis up for an urgent kiss. The older boy kissed back but soon got up for a towel to wipe up Harry's cum. The boys then shared a few more kisses before settling in and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the presence of people, it was so awkward. Enjoy it you smut lovers. Oh and the reason I uploaded this is I am no longer a freshman! Yeah, my school ended yesterday. Anyways I'm just gonna go, enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't feel like doing this, that's why it's short. I'll try and update tomorrow.

The next morning Harry woke up before Louis. Still feeling a little disoriented from sleep Harry looked around the unknown room trying to recognize where he was when his eyes landed on the sleeping form of Louis right next to him he remembered perfectly. He remembered him and Louis having sex last night, what a good fuck that boy was, how Louis would thrust into his hole and moan so loudly at the tight heat coating his cock. He didn't realize he was staring at Louis until the feathery haired boys eyes fluttered open and a smirk appearing upon his lips. "What are you staring at there babes," Louis asked Harry with a smirk. Harry blinked in surprise, honestly not even realizing the older boy was awake, but just sent a cheeky wink to Louis and then stood up to get dressed.

"You're a really good fuck, did you know that," Harry asked Louis as he pulled his boxers on.

"I wouldn't say you're too bad in the sack yourself," Louis retorted standing up from the bed and stretching. "I'm going to go get a shower, I um- I guess I'll see you some other time. Probably not until next year, but whatever," Louis said, feeling really embarrassed for some odd reason. But he did feel very content with the fact that him and Harry had indeed slept together and there didn't have to be any strings attached. Not only to him was it a quick shag just to get rid of the urges but it was to Harry too. Neither boy would mind that they may only see each other once a year if that, for all they know this could be the last time -and the first of course- they ever see each other.

So as Louis walked to the bathroom to get his shower Harry watched after him, only now realizing how amazing Louis' butt is. When Louis closed the door to the bathroom Harry slipped on his final shoe and got ready to leave the room to find his friends to then be bombarded with questions. Harry walked by the bathroom door and knocked, "I'll see you next year, Lou," then he walked out the door. To not see Louis for another 365 days, not that he really care all that much to be honest though. 

Harry exited the room and made his way down to the hotel lobby sending a quick text to Hayd.

To Hayd:  
Where are you and the other boys?  
Harry

Harry received an answer almost immediately.

From Hayd:   
Meet us in the parking lot of the hotel right across from where the party was.  
-Hayd 

Harry tucked his phone away into his pocket and walked outside to find his three friends huddled together just talking. Will was the first to notice Harry's presence, "Hey Harry, where were you last night?"

"I was with Louis," Harry replied not giving anything too serious away.

"Oh yeah? And what did you two happen to do while you were together," Nick asked.

"Quite a lot of stuff," Harry said still giving them a bare minimum of information.

"Since you aren't telling us I'm just going to assume you guys had sex," Hayd jumped in using his normal blunt language.

"Wow, straight to the point, aren't we?" Harry said sarcastically.

"He isn't denying it," Will screamed.

Harry flushed a shade of scarlet and then he decided since his friends already know that he may as well tell them, before they tell the world. "Will you twats shut up?" Harry growled. "Now if you must know we did have sex and that was about it, nothing to talk about, now can we please leave?"

"We're just going to interrogate you the entire way back unless you ride Louis - I mean ride with Louis," Nick smirked.

"He really actually meant that you ride Louis, but we'd still interrogate you so might as well stick with us and save the riding 'til the next time you two meet," Hayd explained. Harry just groaned while face palming then walking away from his embarrassing friends to the car. Harry's friends just laughed after him and then got into the car for the ride that's just a little over an hour.

=================

"I'll see you next year, Lou," Harry screamed through the door to Louis and soon after he heard the door to the hotel room open then close.

Nextyearnextyearnextyear was all Louis could think about. The boy who was absolutely amazing in the sheets, to Louis, would be here next year, and Louis would be too. Part of Louis was kind of excited - the side that said he could possibly get another great night in bed, better than he'd had in a while at least. But the other part of Louis - the side that says that things will just be awkward with Harry, especially after that, and they will never be friends - says it's terrible. Louis just sighed and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, he had a year to think about this anyways, why worry now? So he didn't. He got out of the shower, toweled himself off, got dressed and walked outside to find his friends - where ever they may be - and set off for home.

Louis thought he had gotten off the hook for ditching his friends last night and part of the morning considering they had already dropped off the equipment so Louis sighed and let a small smile grace his features. He leaned back in his seat - because Niall was driving, not him - to close his eyes and think of the night before. How it felt to thrust into Harry's tight heat repeatedly and hearing the younger boys moans. Their bodies rocking together, sweat gliding down-

"Where were you last night Lou," Liam asked Louis grabbing his attention away from his daydream - which might have actually been too bad, what would have been bad was getting a boner right now though.

"What do you mean, mate?" Louis retorted turning back to look at Liam, and Zayn - because of course they were cuddled up together again.

"Well you were gone since like 11 last night. You just kind of disappeared from the party. Plus we didn't even see you until around 10 this morning," Liam explained.

Louis just sighed and left it really open. Not lying but not letting the whole truth out either by saying, "I got laid, Liam. But you know there's no way in hell I'll tell you-"

"It was Harry wasn't it," Niall interrupted the Doncaster boy and momentarily glancing away from the road.

Louis just blushed and tilted his head down slightly. "He was gay?" Zayn exclaimed causing Louis' blush to deepen as he pulled his legs up into his seat to barely nod and set his face in his legs. The other three boys in the car burst into fits of laughter at the older boys embarrassment. The blue eyed boy just buried his face deeper into his knee's and decided to take a little nap.

=

"Louis, Louissssss, Louis William Tomlinson, get your arse up," Louis heard someone scream at him as he jolted awake. He looked around disoriented until his eyes met his mothers who he assumed was the one who was screaming his name.

"Oh hey mum, why am I at your house," He asked his mother.

"You're not. We're at your flat, I just figured I'd visit you after the contest. Let's go inside and you can tell me all about it," She said climbing out of the drivers side of the car. Louis unbuckled his seat belt and followed after his mother, Johanna or Jay, into his flat. Louis' flat is located on the third floor of the building along with Niall's whereas Zayn and Liam's is a floor down.

Jay and Louis arrived to Louis' flat and he got out his keys to let them both in before walking to the kitchen to get himself a nice cup of tea. He fixed his mother one too and then they sat down in the living room to catch up on each others lives. They talked about how Louis' four little sisters were doing, Charlotte (Lottie), Felicity (Fizzy), Daisy and Phoebe, and how the twins (Daisy and Phoebe) newest activity was. How Lottie was acting being a young teenager and any boy bands her or her sister Fizzy were currently in too.They talked about Jay's job and how crappy it was to have to work in the office all day and how Lottie had to watch her sisters a lot because of it.

What Louis' mom was most interested in was the fact that Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam had once again won the battle of the bands competition. Louis was kind of glad she didn't ask about any current relationships because Louis wasn't in one but he couldn't tell his mom he was completely alone, he would be lying to her and he just couldn't.  
=

When Harry finally got home he was once again exhausted. It was actually about 3:30 because the boys wouldn't quit pestering him which eventually led to a pit stop, or five, where Harry would hide from them for a good fifteen minutes each time. Harry's mom tried to talk to him but instead he just marched up to his room and undressed to get into the shower, and ultimate stress reliever.

By the time Harry was washed, shampoo'd, stood in the shower for twenty minutes and dressed it was about ten after four in the afternoon. He sighed because it was too early to go to bed so he walked down the stairs to talk to his mom, Anne. When Anne saw her little boy walk into the kitchen she stopped preparing the dinner to give him a hug. He hugged back enthusiastically and when they pulled back Anne had Harry sit down at the table to talk to her until she was finished cooking. They talked about how the battle of the bands went and how White Eskimo already got second place only getting beat by One Direction, he added in. To say Anne was proud of Harry was an understatement. She knew about how legendary One Direction was, they've won the past few years, why would it stop this one. So Anne just squealed in excitement and then her and Harry sat down with their pork chops and rice with mixed vegetables on the side to eat and talk until 9:30. They would have talked later but Harry was already fading in and out of consciousness so Anne sent him onto bed with a hot cup of tea with a deal that they'll finish this conversation tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even take time to thoroughly read over this and I definitely didn't edit it - why it's so short- but I'll work on chapter six tomorrow. ENJOY!

By two weeks after the battle of the bands Louis was ready to get back into his "normal routine." He was getting dressed into his normal clubbing -and performance- clothes which only consisted of a pair of skinny red jeans and a blue and white striped shirt, for tonight at least. So Louis grabbed his iPhone off of its charger and proceeded down the stairs of his small apartment to go to Bottoms UP. The place where they play most of the time, and Louis was ready. He wanted to get wasted and find some random guy to hook up with. He wanted this because -in honesty he would never admit to- that curly hair, green eyed boy has been on his mind these past couple weeks. Now Louis doesn't actually like him, no when it comes to relationships Louis had discovered he was complete and utter crap at. All throughout high school every boyfriend Louis would get not even a month later something would happen. They would "realize they were actually straight," find someone else, cheat or some Louis would just get bored with. On those rare boys Louis thought that he would prefer the other more dramatic ones until he stumbled upon one. Then he would just end up broken-hearted.

After so many times of these all happening Louis vowed himself against relationships and when the band started he had an easy way to find a decent shag, so that's what he did. Since Louis had started the band with his three mates he hadn't been in a relationship.

Louis didn't realize he was lost in thought until the elevator dinged alerting him he was on the first floor of the building he was even more puzzled. He didn't even realize he walked into the elevator or touched any buttons at all. Louis just shrugged it off knowing how odd he can be at times and just walked on out of the building waving at the people he knew and ignoring the ones he didn't.

When he finally reached the club Louis greeted the bouncer that was there this week -and he of course knew- then walked in to ready himself for the set he was about to do with Liam, Zayn and Niall. After making sure he had everything Louis went out to the bar to grab a drink that would give him the light buzz he needed to do this set.

After flirting with a few men Louis walks back-stage again to find that the other three boys were grabbing their instruments and things only to then realize they were about to be called up. Louis downed the rest of the beer he had in his hand and walked out onto the stage with his friends to perform some more of their new songs.

Once the performance was finished Louis was ready for more drinks, but he wasn't in the mood to pay.

"Hey mates, you wanna buy me some drinks," Louis asked his three band mates.

"Nah, man, Liam and I are just gonna go home and 'get a shower,'" Zayn replied using air quotes for extra emphasis on what was going to happen without being too blunt.

"And I'm just going home, sorry lad," Niall said.

Louis just groaned in response especially to Zayn's - because of course he didn't need that picture in his mind - and then stormed off to the bar to find some easy guy to get drinks in exchange for a possible fuck. Stomping up to the bar Louis ran into someone, some guy with curly hair.

=====================

Harry figured since it was finally summer and Harry was 18 he was going to finally go clubbing with his friends. He then text Nick, Hayd and Will asking if they wanted to meet up at the club in an hour. Hayd and Will text back saying they were going on a double date in a little with some hot chicks they met from a different night of clubbing. Harry chuckled at that, because of course those boys would do that, but Nick said that he could go to the pub down the street from Harry's house with him as long as his "wing-man" Joseph could come too. Harry pondered it but not for more than a second and quickly text back saying it was fine with him. The curly haired boy smiled to himself that he finally got someone to agree and quickly went to get a shower to get ready for his night ahead.

By the time that Harry was showered and dressed he only had five minutes to do his hair so instead he settled for one of his beanies. After Harry had his curls pushed back on his head and tucked away under a beanie he was already late. He hurriedly grabbed his iPhone, wallet and keys and ran out the door after shouting a goodbye to his mom Harry was running down the road to the club that was already busting and full of people. Harry showed his ID to the bouncer at the front and made his way inside and over to the bar to immediately see Nick with a brown haired boy who he assumed to be Joseph. Nick waved Harry over and as soon as he saw the curly haired boy enter the club.

"Hey Harry! What's up mate? How have ya been?" Nick screamed to Harry over the music.

"I've been good, Nick. How have you been, and who's this," Harry asked.

"Great man, clubs nightly. Anyways, this is Joseph, you know, my wing-man," Nick answered with a wink.

Harry stuck his hand out to the man with blue-grey eyes and dirty blond, straight, hair. Harry thought the boy was quite attractive, I mean who wouldn't, but he still thought about how Louis - the boy that has somehow been on his mind all of this time - was more attractive. But Harry did want to get laid again - and this time topping - so the green-eyed boy was going to turn his charm on and get this boy into his bed, somehow.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by someone grabbing his hand. He looked up to find Joseph smiling at him which Harry returned slightly but inside he was still frowning. Why was Harry frowning? Because of the boys hands. They were too big, Harry like that Louis' were small and how they just kind of molded together.

As Harry thought this though he realized that he can't always get a ten like Louis in the sack every night, so he was just going to go with Joseph. Again though Harry was brought out of his thoughts, but this time because Nick was trying to hand him a drink. Harry took the rum and coke with a grateful thank you then went off into the crowd to dance.

The green-eyed boy was dancing for around a half an hour before anyone came up behind him. When the man did he wasn't looking to dance just any dance with Harry, the man wanted Harry to grind into him which the curly haired boy gladly did. Grinding into the man earned a moan to come out of him and for Harry to smirk, tonight was going to be too easy. As Harry stuck his ass further into the mans groin he felt just how much the man was enjoying this because it is hard to hide an erection from the person you're grinding into. Harry grinned again and gasped when he felt the man plant little chaste kisses along the place where his neck meets his shoulders. As the guys kisses got further up Harry threw his head back and before the man could place a kiss on Harry's cheek the curly haired boy placed one right on his lips. The man immediately started to kiss back and Harry turned around in the mans grip causing the hands that were on his hips to fall to his butt. When Harry's butt received a small squeeze he pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes to see Joseph.

"Sorry babe, I'm topping tonight," then gripped Joseph's hand and started to lead him away. "Your place fine?"

"Yeah that's fine.. to both questions," Joseph smirked as Harry led them out of the packed club.

"It better be, now cab or walk?"

"Walk it's just down about two block to the left there," Joseph answered.

Harry looked to the right - the direction of his house - and then to the left and let himself be led by Joseph, with a certain cerulean eyed boy on his mind still.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I have no inspiration for this but I'm making myself write all day. I'm going to try and go ahead and get at least another chapter written so I can update it next week when I have babysitting. Again I am so sorry for the wait but I am having just problems in my life and again no inspiration. I hope it's long, I tried to make it that way, so enjoy!

Days, weeks, months- all of those have passed and how many hook-ups has Louis had? None. Don't get him wrong, he's tried. He had went to multiple clubs each night and never could he find someone good enough so he naturally assumed that the guys there weren't good enough so Niall, Zayn, Liam, him and Amelia moved to London around February which was as soon as they were all legally 18.

But after three months of trying to get a random guy from London with decent everything and finding nobody Louis just gave up. He could probably hook up with Harry at the latest battle of the bands if he needed to, no problem. So Louis would just fill his days with band practices and picking songs to sing for the next battle of the bands. This year they had to do three songs and you had to write at least one so for One Direction this was actually a piece of cake. They had every song chosen and they had practiced them for about five months.

They had practiced so much that the songs were like a second nature, so when it was time for them to leave for the battle of the bands it was no big deal, they were ready. They had every song that they needed and they had their entire set planned.

The four boys spared one last glance back to their current houses before they were off to god-knows-what arena for another years competition.

~

Cramming.

The word that could very easily describe White Eskimo as the competition approached the current time at a very fast pace. The only song that they had chosen was the one that they had written themselves. The other songs, well they were going to work them out after a few drinks at a club but Harry decided that instead he was going to go home with a random fit bloke that he had just met. So here the four boys were going through any songs that they had once listened to trying to find a suitable one to sing. Searching through anything they could find, but it seemed as though nothing would work. After about ten hours of looking they found songs that Harry, as they figured, could do pretty well.

They might have found songs they could do, but it doesn't change the fact that they had only had nine days of practice. So going in pretty much blind is what these poor four boys were doing this competition. But come the Friday morning of the competition the boys were still confident and Harry had gone a whole two weeks without a hook-up and he felt like he was going through a sex withdraw.

~

"I'm hungry," Louis muttered as they walked around the arena the battle of the bands was to be held at this year. Niall, Liam and Zayn just made a sound of agreement so the four set off to find food.

It turns out there was a McDonald's just right down the road so they naturally got some. Louis got a Chicken Sandwich of some sort and some fries. He immediately scarfed down the sandwich but took some time on the fries. As he was shoving one into his mouth he ran into none other than Harry Styles, the guy who has prevented him from having sex for an entire year. So here Louis was with a fry hanging out of his mouth as Harry peered up at him then grinned and engulfed Louis into a hug.

"Hey Lou," Harry greeted him as he hugged him. "How've you been mate? Been getting laid much?"

"Nah, not much," Louis replied, and no it wasn't lying because he hadn't got laid much but he also hadn't gotten laid at all- not that Harry needed to know. "What about you, you turned into a proper slut yet?"

"Indeed I have," Harry replied with a grin. "Don't know why I didn't before, it's so freeing."

"Oi, twat, shut up about how amazing sex is when I haven't gotten much lately," Louis -half- joked.

Harry just shoved him teasingly and asked, "Now why's that Lewis?"

"This whole battle of the bands shit," He lied. Well kind of lied, it was really the excuse for the past month or so.

"That didn't stop me," Harry retorted.

"Well just suck my dick then," Louis replied jokingly.

"When and where," He replied cheekily. Louis just punched his arm and muttered a "cheeky bastard" before Niall, Liam and Zayn walked around to where they were as they looked for Louis.

"No sex in the parking lot," Niall warned. Harry and Louis just laughed and walked in with Louis' three friends.

"It was one time, jeeze Niall," Louis said in a joking manner. He found it was great that him and Harry could act just like friends and so naturally, even after they've already had sex.Great friendships must persevere.

So as the five boys walked around and hang out all day they acted just like that. Harry and Louis would pretend they never had sex and the three other boys just joked with them about it. It was as if these five boys were always meant to be friends.

~

"THE WINNER THIS YEAR IS...... well before I reveal any guesses?" The burly forty year old looking guy announced into the microphone. Screams of "One Direction" " The arachnophobes"   
"White Eskimo" and many other bands were screamed out by the crowd. The announcer chuckled and said into the microphone, "I heard a few people call out their name and anyone who said it doesn't deserve a medal because it's obviously ONE DIRECTION!!!"

Cheering erupted from the crowd and again Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn jumped up in excitement. "Wooooh, yeah, I can't believe it, yes," You could hear Niall scream if you were close enough. The other bands congratulated them and they did the same, only having good sportsmanship- it may not actually be a sport but you need it in life.

Another year of winning for One Direction meant another party, for most people. But for Louis and Harry it was another hook-up. So here they were, making out in the hallway of a hotel as they made their way to a room.

Opening the door to the room took minutes, or at least it felt like minutes. Finally in order to open it they were forced to split apart and opened the door in a few seconds. Once inside the door Louis backed Harry up to the bed and had him lie down onto it. Louis crawled up the bed to lie directly on top of Harry with the curly haired boys legs spread apart and Louis in between them. The older boy then attached his lips to the green eyed boys plump lips with his top lip between Harry's lips. Louis started to once again move his lips like before, it was fast paced and very messy yet at the same time very neat. There was no teeth clanging which is surprising considering how their lips were moving.

"Shirt off," Louis muttered with his lips against Harry's tugging at the bottom of the green eyed boys shirt. Harry lifted up his torso and allowed Louis to remove his shirt which the curly haired boy made sure Louis soon followed in suite.

Soon enough their shirts and pants were on the floor and all they were left in was their boxers. "You're bottoming this time, babe," Harry murmured separating his and Louis' lips. Louis was shocked at first but he felt so horny he didn't care, it's not like he hadn't bottomed before he was just normally a top. Which is why it didn't take him long to recover before he was ready and he just got up and got the condom and lube that he had in his pocket.

He got back on the bed this time under Harry as said curly haired boy lubed up three fingers and stuck his middle one into Louis hole. Louis winced in pain, it had been too long since he had bottomed so this was going to take a while. After about a minute of sitting still Louis nodded to tell Harry he was ready for him to move his finger. Harry then started pumping it in and out of Louis' butt and soon he was open enough to fit in a second finger. Slowly the younger boy added in the second finger and kept still for a few seconds until Louis' face relaxed meaning the pain had went away. Harry scissored the fingers until a third one was needed then worked those until Louis was writhing underneath of him and begging for his dick.

Harry then ripped the condom packet open and put it on his penis as he told Louis to roll over onto his back. After spreading the lube Harry put Louis' legs up onto his shoulders and thrust into him. The green eyed boy stared still until Louis told him quietly to move. Harry then pulled out until just the tip of his dick was in Louis then thrust it all back in already hitting Louis' prostate eliciting a moan. Thrust after thrust the curly haired boy hit the older boys prostate making Louis come undone within the first twenty thrusts. Harry though didn't last much longer, only a couple minutes actually.

Once he finished Harry pulled out and removed the condom, tying it up and throwing it into the bin then laying back down by Louis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED THIS TODAY!! I then decided to update it, it's kind of an apology for being so crappy with updating. Enjoy and I'll try and update again next week. Oh and I'd say there are probably only like five - at the most - chapters left.

"Next year," Louis whispered into Harry's ear before they parted ways again. "I am topping."

Harry laughed but nodded none-the-less and kissed Louis on the lips one last time -for the year- and walked off. Louis smiled at Harry's retreating figure then walked off to his car to put his bag in the back before driving off to his house along with his three friends.

The two boys from two different worlds were parting again to one day meet and maybe make it work.

~

"We need to step up our game lads, otherwise we are never going to win the battle of the bands. Harry, that means less hooking up and more practicing. I am very surprised we even got third this time, I don't even think we deserve it," Hayd rambled as they drove back to Holmes Chapel.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say princess. Hey guys, since I'm now 18 I think we should move to London, I need me some new clubs. I'm pretty sure I've been to all of these," Harry said.

"Harry, I like the idea of moving, but if we did it wouldn't be so you could have more sex it would be so we would be closer to the arena," Nick deadpanned.

"That's why I wanna move there too," Harry cheered. "The club thing would just be a bonus."

His friends just rolled their eyes at him, even Will who was driving.

~

"Can't I just go out this one time?" Harry begged his friends. Since the time of the battle of the bands, about two months prior, the four boys have only been doing band practicing, no clubbing for Harry.

"Fine Harry, but I don't want you staying at some random guys house tonight or vice versa. Home by two," Will told him with grunts of agreement from Hayd and Nick. With that Harry set off to the nearest club and set out on finding himself a nice fuck, seeing as it was already ten.

Many beers later, probably twelve Harry found himself making out with a man names Nick Grimshaw in the back of the club. Harry really was in the mood to take it further but he couldn't considering it was already one thirty. So Harry separated his and Nick's mouths and asked for the older guys phone. "I have to go," he says. "But call me sometime, we might be able to have some fun then," and with that Harry was out of the door. Leaving Nick to grin at his back as he walked away. Now Nick was also planing on getting laid tonight but after his experience with that curly haired boy, he's just going to go home and have a wank in the shower.

~

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harry, it's Nick - Grimashaw."

"Oh hey Nick, been a few days hasn't it," Harry said through the receiver of his phone, he knew this guy wouldn't be able to resist his charm.

"Yeah, look Harry, I like you, I do. I'm sure you've figured that out since I'm calling, but I was just kind of wondering if you'd like to go out with me," Nick asked nervously, fearing rejection.

Harry though, Harry was shocked. He figured that Nick would only call when he needed a good fuck, or anything but to ask Harry out. So when he hesitated, he had a reason, and it was that he wasn't used to this type of thing. People didn't actually properly like Harry, they liked his dick but not much else. But the shock wore off and Harry answered Nick with a "Yeah, I'd-I'd love to" and now Harry had a date with a perfectly nice guy.

~

First date jitters, no matter what you will have them. Whether you only have them once, you have them every first date, or every single date. It depends on the person, and Harry is one of those people that gets it every first date he has. "What will be planned? Who will be there? How should I dress? Does he really like me?" All of those questions race through Harry's head as he gets ready and before he knows it there is a knock on the door signifying Nick's arrival. Harry exhales through his mouth and tells himself to stop being such a woman as he opens the door to reveal Nick in casual clothes -phew, Harry thinks, at least he got that part. Nick also has a single yellow rose and hands it to Harry, it is so terribly cliche and cheesy but Harry loves it.

The date Nick takes him on is a picnic on an elevated piece of land at the time of sunset so they can watch the beauty of it all.

At the end of the night they actually don't wind up having sex. They just share a heated make out session on the couch of Harry's apartment before Will, Nick, and Hayd interrupt them. Harry says goodbye to Nick before "yelling" at his friends for interrupting him and Nick.

~

On the fifth date Nick properly asks Harry to be his boyfriend and after that date they have sex for the first time. Harry really likes Nick, but there isn't really any magic that he wishes there was there. But he didn't worry about it. Nick was okay with him being in a band and his fucked up band schedule. So that was enough for Harry, it was kind of all he ever wanted, a relationship with a man that actually got it.

~

When battle of the bands rolled around Harry and Nick were still dating so Harry was bring him with him. He was going to introduce him to Louis since they were actually friends, he figured Louis would like him. Little did he know that Louis wouldn't. Because now Louis can't have sex with anyone. Harry is now taken and he is also the reason that Louis can't get on to bone someone else.

"Lets go do this poo," Harry exclaimed as he and his three other band mates - along with Nick- arrived to the battle of the bands. He was so ready to see his other four friends and introduce them to Nick. It was like he had completely forgotten about Louis and him wanting to top this year and how he had pretty much promised Louis that they would have sex once again. But it wouldn't be that way, so there was no way Louis was going to be happy.

Walking inside Harry first saw Louis and shouted for him. Louis turned around and smiled at Harry while walking over. "Hey Harry, Nick, Hayd, Will, who's this?" Louis greeted.

"Oh, this is Harry's new boyfriend, Nick Grimshaw," Hayd answered for the other four. With that answer Louis paled a bit but he had to pretend so he smiled to Nick and said he had to go find his band mates and they'll talk later.

For Louis this honestly had to be the worst year yet, he knew he shouldn't have gotten attached but he did and now he was left alone. He thought this year couldn't get any worse, little did he know it could.

~

After the performances Louis, instead of hanging out with Harry, like years prior, stood with his band mates and tried to act happy. As the announcer called up the bands Louis actually smiled, until he heard the first place winner. It wasn't One Direction, it was White Eskimo. It wasn't Louis, it was Harry. It isn't going to be 1D's party it will be WE's. Louis wasn't going to be having sex with Harry, Nick was, and that's what broke his heart the most.

So that night at the party as Louis watched everyone have a good time he finally figured right before he was going to burst into tears he should go to the hotel room he rented already, for him and Harry. But evidently it would now just be for him. Louis was once again alone in life. Now that he was, he figured out why he was so hurt. He knew someone was bound to come and want Harry, but he wanted that someone to be him. Louis wanted Harry to like him as more than a fuck buddy/friend. He wanted Harry to like him as potential boyfriend material, but apparently he would now and forever be stuck in the friend zone. And let him tell you now, at times like these, the friends zone is even more lonely than being without a zone of any sort.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be some triggers for some people. I personally have never had a trigger from a story but some people might have. Just a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' little breakdown is like my feelings. Not exactly but like the questions. I didn't say that because I want attention I'm saying it because if anybody feels the same then I'm here, I know how it feels, so you can come to me for help, I swear, I won't bite I'll only help. But I wrote this when I should have been sleeping because I have to wake up in four hours, which is why it may be short but enjoy!

For once Louis was actually looking forward and not dreading the moment he had to leave the battle of the bands. In the years before Harry he just missed the time he got to be on that stage and perform. When Harry came he missed his fuck buddy but now he didn't even get to fuck his fuck buddy, he only got to see and talk to him. So yes, he was ready to leave what he kind of considered a hell hole right about now. He rounded up his three band mates -and friends- and booked it out of that place.

The ride home wasn't much better. He was driving so he couldn't hide his face away from the cute couple-ness coming from Zayn and Liam and Niall's smiling at his phone each time Amelia text him. He was once again stuck in hell, but that wasn't all they were doing. No, they just had to talk about Harry and Nick. They had to talk about how they looked good together. How they were surprisingly enough a great couple. They talked about how Nick was a radio show host on bbc radio 1 and how they love his show. They didn't even seem down that they just lost the battle of the bands in which they had won in so many years prior and beat White Eskimo but this year they lost to them. No, these three boys were just fine. But Louis, Louis was dying inside. Right now he thought about how he actually liked Harry. To Louis Harry wasn't actually a friend with benefits, well he was but Louis actually wanted more from him. He didn't just want a good sex partner he wanted someone to love him. Even though Harry didn't it was close enough. But Louis needed someone to love him because lately he's been spiraling. He didn't realize it until after the first time he and Harry had sex and even then he didn't acknowledge it. He didn't want to acknowledge it because it would show and Louis couldn't let it show. He was expected to be happy, he is supposed to light up a room but if he lets the depression of being alone in then he can't do that. He can't keep everyone else happy when he's so sad.

Louis was fine with that until Harry. He was okay with being alone and not having someone to love him too. He was fine with just being that too happy friend that everybody has. They're always happy, whether they're alone or surrounded by people, he was okay with it. But Harry had to come in and be his damn self and make Louis feel so good and loved and then when Louis was almost okay he had to shader him. Like Louis was just a piece of art that Harry had dropped, to the point where it is able to be glued back together but a lot of people wouldn't take the time. Louis was just hoping that one day someone would take the time, before it's too late and Louis is thrown away.

~

Arriving home, Louis immediately went to his room, to his bed to the place where he can think alone. He has so much pain right now and he needs some help. Louis knows he has his friends and his family but they aren't who he wants . Louis only wants Harry but Harry has someone else. So Louis does something he'd never done before, he goes to his bathroom. He gets an old-ish razor and breaks it. Louis grabs one of the now separated razor blades and puts it to a point along the waist line and is about to swipe the cool metal across his skin when a knock comes at his bathroom door.

"Louis, you in there?" It's Liam, and Louis' heart breaks.

"Yeah Li, I'm here," Louis says back. He looks at the razor blade in his hands and a single tear falls from his eye and soon enough he's sobbing silently to himself. Why does he have to be so alone? Why can't anyone love him? Why is his life so shitty while other people's are great? Why can't life just be fair? Louis cries for a good ten minutes and he assumes Liam had left so he got up and threw the razor away, not keeping a piece so the temptation wouldn't be there every time he saw it. Louis opens the door and looks out and sees Liam sitting by the door staring up at Louis. He's got tear tracks on his face and once again Louis breaks down.

"Lou, are you okay? I heard you start to cry and I-I just want to help you," Liam says, new tears on his face. He embraces Louis as Louis cries again, himself there with Louis.

"You did help, Li, I promise you, you did help," Louis replies sobbing into Liam's shoulder harder.

Liam just holds Louis as he cries and walks him to his bedroom. He lays Louis down still hugging him and just lays there hugging Louis as they both cry. Liam holds Louis until he's cried himself to sleep. Liam honestly has no idea why Louis is so sad or what he was doing in the bathroom. All he knows is his friend needs someone to be there for him. So that's what Liam will do, he will be there for Louis every step of the way to his, what you could say as a recovery even though he doesn't even know if there is truly anything wrong with Louis.

~

As soon as Harry gets home he drags Nick into his apartment. As soon as they've made it in Nick attacks Harry's lips with his own. They kiss and kiss all the way up the stairs to Harry's room. They remove each others clothes, and they celebrate, just like they did the night before - just like how in the year before this one Louis and Harry had. But right now it seems as though Harry couldn't care less about how Louis might have felt about him because he himself is happy. That may make him seem selfish but he never thought Louis would actually like him. He just thought that Louis thought he was a good hook-up like guys before had said. So Harry didn't feel like Louis would be so upset he was with someone else, he still didn't. And no, Harry wasn't thinking this, I just wanted to clear it up.

After Nick and Harry had their sex Harry cooked the two boys dinner and they hung out and kissed and cuddled and watched movies until Nick had to go back to his. They of course had to part with a nice blow job -given by Harry and received by Nick- in the doorway per Nicks request.

That's just how their relationship was, and if it didn't seem healthy, a relationship between boyfriends mostly about sex well that's because it wasn't, Harry was only too naive to see this.

~

Help. Family. Friends. Effort. Practicing.

That was all that Louis worried about or did during the time before the next years battle of the bands. Liam was always over at his flat now, he still didn't know that Louis tried to cut but Louis doesn't want to talk about it and the boy respects that.

Louis would go to visit his family or they would come visit him about once a month. They always had so much to catch up on and Louis always loved it. He missed his mother and sisters and this time was perfect and special to him.

He would see Niall Liam and Zayn pretty much daily. They would always hang out and form new memories and they'd always try and help Louis. Liam told the other two about how sad Louis was so now they all tried to help too. Louis didn't mind though, he liked the attention.

Because Louis was trying to recover though, he had to take so much time and effort. He had to constantly remind himself that he did have people who loved him. He would always have at least one person and that was him mom.

A lot of the time the four boys spent together -that wasn't helping Louis- was practicing. The boys wanted to win this year because they wanted to move on. They felt as though they'd sort of over stayed their welcome in the battle of the bands. So the boys wanted to win their last year.

Finally the battle of the bands is here. Finally Louis is feeling okay. He feels like he can face Nick and Harry, like he can watch them be a couple and be okay. He had told his three friends why he was actually so sad so they wanted to make sure Louis saw very little of Nick and Harry. Louis was fine with it though so as they entered the arena and Louis saw them his three friends dragged him in the other direction.

This happened multiple times, whether Harry was going to talk to Louis or Louis could just see Harry or Nick. All that night Louis had one or more of his friends with him at all times and then entire time, Louis was okay. And when the battle of the bands winner was announced as one direction Louis' heart inflated two sizes in his chest, Louis was okay.

That night at the party Louis goes to the bathroom without one of his friends and sees Harry. But not Harry and Nick, no just Harry. Not a happy Harry either. He saw a Harry in the bathroom crying his eyes out and Louis knew he was supposed to avoid him but you can't do that to a sobbing boy so Louis goes to him. Louis wraps his arms around the boy and whispers soothing words into his ear until he's calmed down. Louis then asks what's wrong and Harry pulls his face out of Louis' shoulder and looks him in the eyes.

"Nick dumped me," and Louis doesn't know whether to be happy or sad so he isn't either. But hat Harry says next helps Louis to decide which. "He said it was because I am a failure who couldn't beat a band we beat just last year," and there Harry is again on Louis' shoulder, sobbing. So Louis waits until the boy calms down and leads him across the street and to the hotel. He gets a room key and he takes Harry up with him. He lays Harry into the bed and is about to walk out the door when-

"Wait," Harry says, "stay with me Lou," and extends a hand out towards Louis and does a grabbing motion. The sight of the broken boy broke Louis enough but this was almost too much so he nods silently and gets into the bed after he undressed to his boxers next to the boy he likes who is also only in boxers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is over! Oh my gosh. I actually finished a story. Thanks to everybody who supported me and gave me kudos. I know this chapter is kind of crap and rushed too but that's how I feel today, so sorry. Oh and I updated twice in the same day! Wow, I'm glad, enjoy!

The next morning when Louis woke up he really had to pee. He also had a pounding headache and a hate for any light coming through the window. So when Louis went to get up to go to the bathroom and there were a set of strong arms restricting him his thoughts automatically went to "who'd I have sex with last night?" He pondered that until he got smart enough to turn around and see it who the person actually was. When he did he almost screamed seeing as it was Harry and Harry did just have a boyfriend and did Louis just screw a taken guy because he was jealous? But soon enough the memories of last night came back to him and he no longer wanted to scream but he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and hold this boy close but also punch Nick in the face for making him feel so useless. Because to Louis Harry was anything but. Sure they best one direction one year then lost another but Louis and his friends had been here, this was their tenth year, and only that time and their first two years were they ever beat. So no, Harry and his friends weren't big old failure nothing's, they made an accomplishment few had.

As Louis thought he felt Harry stir in his sleep and then nuzzle his face into Louis' chest as if to chase after sleep. Soon enough though Louis was out of his swimming thoughts and Harry was awake. When he pulled away from Louis' chest Harry was confused and disoriented, looking around the room before at Louis, nervously at first then remembrance and hurt flashed over his face and Louis knew he was going to break down but he still really had to piss. So Louis squeezed Harry and muttered into his ear "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back and we can cuddle more and talk."

So Louis went to the bathroom and relieved his bladder then went back into the hotel room to see a broken boy sat in a ball sobbing to himself. Louis ran to Harry and hugged him close. "No, Harry, he's not worth it. You are worth so much to me. You are so beautiful and you beat me and my friends at battle of the bands which only two other bands had ever done. Harry you are fantastic and I'm so sorry that Nick had ever said anything like that to you. You are amazing Harry which is why I like you even when I shouldn't. It's the reason that ever since we first had sex I could only have sex with you after. It's the reason I broke when you and Nick got together and it's the reason that Niall, Liam and Zayn had to keep me away from you this year."

When Louis finished his rant he noticed Harry was no longer crying, and Harry's face wasn't in his chest anymore. But Harry was looking up at Louis with watery eyes and a stunned look on his face. "Oh god, Harry I shouldn't have told you that. You're broken, and you probably think I'm taking advantage of that. Which I'm not, I'm just, I wanted to make you feel better. I'm sorry Harry, I'll just -I should go," Louis rambled and moved to get up. He had his pants on and was about to walk out the door with his shirt and shoes in his hands when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to see Harry looking at him sheepishly and before he knew it Harry's lips were on his. They were kissing and it was sort of urgent as if they needed each other now. But Louis knew he couldn't do that to Harry right now, but kissing was okay, they could kiss. And they did, Louis led Harry back to the bed and the two boys laid down on it, kissing. When Harry's hand started to travel up to tug off Louis' shirt Louis separated their lips. "I don't want to take advantage of you right now Harry."

"You wouldn't be Louis," Harry retorted kissing Louis again.

"But Harry, he just broke up with you. You were so broken, you really liked him," Louis murmured against his lips.

"But I really like you more," and finally Louis was convinced. So he let Harry take him. He let Harry fuck him without a condom because for Nick Harry had to be tested and Harry would always bottom for Nick too. But for Louis none of that mattered, all that mattered was now Harry was his. And when the two boys came together -Harry deep inside Louis- crying each others names out it was all either wanted or needed.

~

"Wanna get coffee with me," Louis asked Harry while placing a kiss on his lips.

"Would it be considered a date if I sad yes?" Harry retorted returning the kiss. Louis only nodded because he didn't want to delay the kiss any longer. So he moved his lips with Harry's and eventually slid his tongue along the curly haired boys bottom lip asking for entrance which the boy happily granted.

Soon enough air was running out so they had to part with a final peck to the lips before they set off. Louis told his friends he'd get a ride back to Manchester and Harry told his he was going to walk around London to return home. So the two boys walked down the streets and to a nice little coffee shop a few blocks down. They talked more about their lives and how much Louis missed his little sisters and mom whereas Harry talked about his longing to see his mother but he was used to being away from Gemma.

They talked for around two hours before they figured that even if they left now they wouldn't be back to Harry's before dark. As they walked people glanced at their joined hands and they way that they were together and smiled or scowled. Neither boy cared though, they had each other and that was all they needed.

Once they got about two blocks from Harry's Louis stopped him and put a kiss on his cheek. Louis then asked "will you be my boyfriend, Harry Styles? And I want this proper so answer me now." Harry beamed at Louis then kissed him on the mouth muttering "yes" in all of the kisses he placed on Louis' mouth.

Louis smiled at Harry once he pulled back and rejoined their hands making their way back down to the younger boys apartment.

~

"Did I tell you Harry-" Louis started but cut himself off.

"What?" Harry urged scooting closer to Louis on the couch they were sitting on watching movies.

"Did I tell you that next year me and the boys aren't doing battle of the bands?" Louis murmurs.

Harry immediately jolts up so he can look at Louis but causing the latter to almost fall out of his seat. "What?" Harry exclaims.

Louis gives Harry a sheepish look and rubs the back of his neck, "guess not then." Harry sends him a glare that's not full of poison but hurt. Louis opens his arms which Harry immediately falls in to.

"Why aren't you Lou," Harry asks my moving from Louis' chest.

"I meant to babe, but I just forgot," Louis answers truthfully while rubbing Harry's back.

"We'll if you guys won't be there, when will I ever get to see you," Harry asks, a devastated look on his face. "I need you Louis, you help me. You help me keep a grip on life and balance everything. What would I do if I no longer had you, Louis, what would I do," Harry says through tears, close to sobbing.

Louis holds him closer, "it's okay baby. I'll always be here, I'll visit London any time I can, I promise babe."

"You promise," Harry asks. Louis smiles and nods down at his boyfriend who looks so young and fragile right now.

"I promise," Louis says, Harry nods and beams up at his boyfriend puckering his lips motioning for a kiss. Louis chuckles at Harry's antics but kisses him nonetheless.

After that the two boys head off to Harry's room for some well needed and deserved rest.

~

The next morning after Harry and Louis had gone out for breakfast it was time for the blue eyed boy to go. He kissed Harry goodbye -for a good ten minutes accounting in heavy breathing afterwards- and made his way back to Manchester courtesy of Liam and Zayn even though he said he had a ride under control they offered.

Right now, at this exact point and time the two boys were okay. They may be parting ways once again but now they were together and it was all good.

~

That night Harry's bed was colder though, as was Louis'. But the two boys were still connected, they had exchanged numbers and text each other all that day they were apart. Before they fell asleep they called each other and talked for around an hour.

If you think that these two boys were taking things too fast and it's going to end soon because they are too far away from each other but still want each they so you're wrong. The boys are just in love and missing their other half. Because when you open up to a person so much like they had -even without knowing it- you become connected. Once you find the person you've always needed you aren't ready to let them go so fast. Because when they first met they felt the sparks but ignored them, once they had let them in though, they don't know if try could let go.

~

When Louis first visited Harry in London two weeks from their last encounter Harry was already sick of being away from him so he asked Louis to move in with him over a dinner he cooked himself.

His speech was something like, "Lou, I've already missed you so much. I know we just started dating and all buying don't like being away from you. If I sound to whiny and needy to you please don't hate me and never talk to me just forget I asked. But Louis William Tomlinson, will you move in with me?"

Louis laughed at how crazy Harry was but agreed nonetheless and by two weeks later Louis was no longer in his crappy apartment in Manchester but was living with Harry in theirs. He was happy, Harry was happy and that's all they needed.

If you're wondering about one direction and white Eskimo they're both still going strong only one has five only singers now and the other no longer has Harry. They five boys of one direction, now, went on the X factor and Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall are all very popular now. They're management likes to deny their relationships although they don't at all. But none of their fans seem to mind, they seem to only support.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry fanfic and it's on a couple other sites, let me know what you think though.


End file.
